1. Field
Non-Limiting exemplary embodiments of the technology described below relates to a game machine and a game program. More specifically, non-limiting exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a game machine and game program for displaying a three-dimension image produced by looking down at game characters (player character, enemy character, item and etc.) and geometry objects (land object, building object and etc.) existing in a game space by a virtual camera.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, there are some games such as an action game in which a character moves in a game space in response to an operation of a controller by a player. In such a game, a player character and geometry objects (wall, building and etc.) in the game space are displayed as a three-dimension (3D) image photographed by a virtual camera provided in the game space. The virtual camera displays the player character all the time on the game screen, moving together with the player character in response to an operation of the player. In such the game, when the player character moving in response to the operation by the player turns around the geometry object up to a backside thereof arranged in the game space, there is a case that the player character hides behind the geometry object. At this time, in a conventional game, as soon as the player character hides behind the geometry object, by turning the virtual camera around the geometry object up to the backside thereof, the player character is displayed. Alternatively, when the player character hides behind the geometry object, the player character itself is visually displayed by making the geometry object itself translucent without turning the virtual camera around.
However, in a case of immediately turning the virtual camera around, the turn-around causes differences in position and direction of the virtual camera between a previous state and a current state. Therefore, there is a problem that the player cannot grasp a direction to which the player character is advanced and thus becomes puzzled in operating the controller.
Furthermore, other problems are that in a case of making the geometry object itself translucent, the background besides the player character is also visualized, and the geometry object at the front side of the player character is practically nought. Therefore, an interest as a game is decreased. Other problems that are that the translucency of the geometry object causes a need to render and move with reality, in the same manner as the player can view, the enemy character which is essentially at the backside of the geometry object and need not to be rendered.